


Blood Stained Ruby Lips Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Cover Art, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Dean is having fun as a demon only one thing he will only serve one King of Hell and that is his Sammy and he begins forming a plan on how to make that happen. Sam, on the other hand is broken and lost without Dean and ends up turning to demon blood to find his brother's missing body. When Dean shows up at the bunker and after proving that he is still Dean only with a little twist he offers Sam his blood Sam can't say no and soon the Knight of Hell has his Boy King back.





	Blood Stained Ruby Lips Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11266146)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/14131.html)

_**Banner:**_  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Blood%20Stained%20Ruby%20Lips/Blood_Stained.png.html)

**_Prompt:_**  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Blood%20Stained%20Ruby%20Lips/Demon_2.jpg.html)


End file.
